Serenade me beneath the stars
by Soulless Phantom
Summary: N abandoned Team Plasma only a couple mouths ago and decided to travel alongside Touko, their journey together is all about helping N function in a world full of emotions and things he never experienced before; love. Will he ever understand the concept of the everlasting feelings he has for Touko? Time will indeed tell a tale for these two young adults. (N and Touko are 18)


~ Chapter 1 ~

Snow lazily glides down upon the earth, showering it in a shimmer of white as the wind howls throughout the forest.  
Oak trees whisper upwards toward the sky and graze it with wonder.  
The ground is surrounded by the beauty of snowflakes and a hint of the moonlight from above.  
"It's chilly tonight," Murmurs a young woman huddled together with what appears to be her lover, his long green hair cascades down his shoulders with a black and white hat sitting on top of his head. He pulls the heavy blue blanket around the brunette next to him as they shiver in the frigid air.  
"I know Touko, just keep the blanket close to you." She scoots off her white baseball cap to her trembling hands and gazes lovingly into the emerald green eyes of the man beside her.

"N, can I ask you something?" She questions as she nervously scoots closer to him.  
"Yes, what is it?" He pulls the blanket around them tighter as he cocks his head to the side in curiosity.  
"Well,ever since you left Team Plasma-" She pauses briefly before speaking again, her face flushing a tint of pink. "You've changed drastically since you started travelling with me. How do you feel about me?" She slams her eyes shut in fear of rejection, clasping her hands together anxiously.  
N gulps audibly as he blinks several times before responding,"I don't exactly know to be honest, why do you ask?"  
Touko's face reveals the hurt within as her shoulders sulk lightly.  
"Never mind." She mutters beneath her breath as she turns her face toward the floating snowflakes above her.

Moonlight pools upon her face, enhancing her aqua green eyes and pale complexion.  
N gazes upon her face for a moment before he stares up at the winding trees around them.  
The silence between them lingers as the cold bliss of winter embraces them, N shuffles closer to Touko as he stares obliviously into her eyes.  
"Did I say something to hurt you?" N softly questions as he pushes a strand of his shimmering green hair aside to observe her more closely.  
"No, you're fine. I'm just being stupid." Touko giggles lightly as she forces a fake smile to spread across her numb cheeks.

The distance between them seems to grow as N searches his mind for answers, desperately trying to grasp what he did wrong.  
"Touko, I want to get to know you better." He blurts out as Touko swipes her hat up from her lap and enthusiastically places it upon her head. her snow covered head.  
"Really?" She tilts her head shyly and peers up into his innocent eyes, feeling like there's hope between them once more.  
"I've been surrounded by manipulative terrorists for years, so I am rather naive to emotions."  
"Terrorists," Touko repeats as she squints her eyes up at N in confusion. "I would label them as criminals."  
"They're a group using fear to reach a radical dream or goal," N shakes his head as he gazes blankly up into the midnight sky. "My father was the one who fed me that way of thinking my entire life. So therefore I was once a terrorist too."

"I see, well, back on topic. I would love to teach you about emotions one day." Touko leans her head upon his broad shoulder as she locks eyes with her crush.  
She never realized how naive N truly is, nor how much he lacks in emotional experience.  
_How can he understand love when he can't grasp his own feelings?_ She sighs to herself as she closes her eyes slowly in deep thought,  
shaking her head at how rude she was acting a moment ago.  
"I would love that, I always thought of myself as strong when I lead Team Plasma. But now since I have abandoned that destructive way of life, I've noticed how lost I am; I may be physically capable of leading a band of members but I have no idea how to live a normal lifestyle."  
"I would love to teach you." She smiles up at him. "Thank you, I'm just unsure of how I'm suppose to act in this world."

Touko instinctively places both of her hands on his, emitting a gasp from N.  
"You're so cold!" He exclaims as he grabs her tiny hands in his own. She averts her gaze toward the ground from the sudden contact.  
_"Get a hold of yourself,"_ She whispers quietly to herself, embarrassed that such little contact can make her hormones rage out of control.  
She aches to be held by him in this moment, but to her dismay; nervousness prevents her from making that needed first move.  
She feels a blush whisper across her face in mere seconds at the way he holds her hands.

"I'm fine." She scoffs lightly, trying to look strong for N, but goosebumps begin to trickle their way around her arm in their betrayal.  
"Here let me help you get warmer," N wraps an arm around her, drawing her body even closer to his.  
Her eyes shoot wide open in shock. "N," She starts to protest but his large hand finds its way to her trembling hand, wrapping it with warmth.  
She lays her head against his chest, soothed by his rhythmic heart beat.  
"You're warm," She hums softly, fluttering her eyes closed in the bliss she's been waiting to feel the entire night.  
"I want this moment to last forever," She sighs contently as he rests his head against her high ponytail.  
"You should let your hair down every so often," He chuckles lightly. "You would look good without that ponytail of yours."


End file.
